It is known to incorporate chalk line markers along with other devices in a tool of single unitary structure. Some of these tools incorporate level systems which are utilized to guide placement of the chalk line for marking purposes.
The following United States patents disclose tools which are believed to be representative of the current state of the art in this field: U.S. Pat. No. 577,708, issued Feb. 23, 1897, U.S. Pat. No. 6,640,456, issued Nov. 4, 2003, U.S. Pat. No. 6,678,961, issued Jan. 20, 2004, U.S. Pat. No. 6,345,448, issued Feb. 12, 2002, U.S. Pat. No. 4,189,844, issued Feb. 26, 1980, U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,538, issued Mar. 27, 1984, U.S. Pat. No. 4,551,922, issued Nov. 12, 1985, U.S. Pat. No. 5,119,565, issued Jun. 9, 1992, and U.S. Design Patent No. D488,729, issued Apr. 20, 2004.
A disadvantage of all of the arrangements indicated above incorporating chalk line markers with levels and other devices is that they do not allow for ready separation of the chalk line markers so that they can be employed independently from the levels or other devices with which they are associated. In some situations, it is undesirable or impractical to maneuver and employ such combination tools with respect to a chalk line marker, for example, the unwieldy and bulky nature of such devices can be a hindrance to proper use. Likewise, the chalk line marker can be a hindrance to the use of a level in normal fashion.